JEFFY RAGES AND THROWS TANTRUM AFTER MARIO REFUSES TO BUY HIM A LIMITED EDITION PS3
Jeffy: Daddy, can I get a Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Limited Edition PS3 console? Mario: Why, Jeffy? Jeffy: Because it looks cool and I want to play Final Fantasy. Mario: Jeffy you already have a PS4 Pro, Xbox One X, and a Nintendo Switch! And you only play Fortnite with those consoles! Jeffy: It’s a good game, daddy! Mario: And then you expect me to buy a limited edition PS3 that doesn’t even have Fortnite? Jeffy: Yes. Mario: Well I’m not buying you it. Jeffy: REALLY, DADDY?!?! YOU DID THE SAME SHIT WHEN I ASKED YOU TO BUY A SPONGEBOB GAME, AND I WAS DEPRESSED AND WANTED TO DIE!!! Mario: AND YOU TAUGHT A CHILD TO MAKE A NOOSE TO HANG HIMSELF!!! Jeffy: THAT WAS THE BITCH OF A MOTHER’S FAULT FOR LETTING HER CHILD WATCH IT!!! AND THEN SHE SNITCHED AND GOT SML KILLED!!! Mario: JEFFY THE PAST DOESN’T MATTER ANYMORE!!! ALL THAT MATTERS IS THAT YOU’RE NOT GETTING THAT FUCKING PS3!!! OKAY?!?! Jeffy: GOD DAMNIT!!! Leaves Jeffy throws a temper tantrum and trashes the living room Chef PeePee: JEFFY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! Jeffy: MY DADDY WON’T BUY ME THE FINAL FANTASY VII: ADVENT CHILDREN LIMITED EDITION PS3 CONSOLE!!! Chef PeePee: THAT DOESN’T MEAN YOU GO AND TRASH THE LIVING ROOM!!! THAT’S IT!!! I’M TELLING YOUR DAD!!! Jeffy: I don’t give a shit. Later... Mario: JEFFY HOW DARE YOU TRASH THE LIVING ROOM!!! NOW I’M GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS WITH A BELT!!! GET READY!!! YouTube Police: HEY!!! YOU CAN’T DO THAT!!! Mario: Why not? I’m trying to discipline my son! YouTube Police: You can’t discipline your son at all! That is child abuse, and we will get you terminated and ruined like DaddyOFive! Mike: It’s just a prank bro! Cody: Yeah! Don’t bring us into this! Mario: You know what, Jeffy? Because the SJWs at YouTube won’t let me beat you- YouTube Police: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN SJW?!?! THE WORLD IS GETTING MORE AND MORE LIBERAL, AND WE DON’T WANT SML TO MAKE MONEY OFF OF BAD PUPPET VIDEOS!!! Mario: SO WHAT?!?! HE NEEDS TO PAY FOR HIS HOUSE, STAFF, AND FAMILY!!! YouTube Police: SCREW LOGAN’S FAMILY!!! HE DESERVES TO GET DEMONETIZED AND RUINED!!! Logan: What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? I'll have you know I graduated top of my class in the Navy Seals, and I've been involved in numerous secret raids on Al-Quaeda, and I have over 300 confirmed kills. I am trained in gorilla warfare and I'm the top sniper in the entire US armed forces. You are nothing to me but just another target. I will wipe you the fuck out with precision the likes of which has never been seen before on this Earth, mark my fucking words. You think you can get away with saying that shit to me over the Internet? Think again, fucker. As we speak I am contacting my secret network of spies across the USA and your IP is being traced right now so you better prepare for the storm, maggot. The storm that wipes out the pathetic little thing you call your life. You're fucking dead, kid. I can be anywhere, anytime, and I can kill you in over seven hundred ways, and that's just with my bare hands. Not only am I extensively trained in unarmed combat, but I have access to the entire arsenal of the United States Marine Corps and I will use it to its full extent to wipe your miserable ass off the face of the continent, you little shit. If only you could have known what unholy retribution your little "clever" comment was about to bring down upon you, maybe you would have held your fucking tongue. But you couldn't, you didn't, and now you're paying the price, you goddamn idiot. I will shit fury all over you and you will drown in it. You're fucking dead, kiddo. YouTube Police: Crying He hurt my SJW feelings! Mario: This isn’t getting us anywhere! Get out of here! YouTube Police: Fine! But if you do something bad again, you’re done! Leaves Jeffy: So, can I get the- Mario: NO, JEFFY!!! Jeffy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jeffy goes psycho and destroys Mario’s TV Mario: WHAT THE HELL, JEFFY?!?! Jeffy: GIVE ME THE PS3 NOW!!! Mario: NO!!! GET YOUR ASS IN YOUR ROOM RIGHT NOW!!! Jeffy: FINE, BITCH!!! At Jeffy’s room... Jeffy: I can’t believe daddy still won’t buy me the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Limited Edition PS3 console! Oh well, guess I’ll go for Plan B! Jeffy calls Rosalina Jeffy: Hey mommy. Can you buy me the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Limited Edition PS3 console? Rosalina: I’m kinda busy right now, but I’ll buy it for you Jeffy! Jeffy: Thanks, mommy! The scene cuts to Jeffy playing on his PS3 Jeffy: This is so fun! Mario: Entering Jeffy where did you get that PS3? Jeffy: Mommy bought it for me. Mario: But Rosalina is a dead character! She shouldn’t be in our videos anymore! Jeffy: Well I guess not. Mario: THAT’S IT JEFFY!!! Mario grabs a hammer and destroys the PS3 Jeffy: Crying You destroyed my PS3! Mario: THAT’S WHAT YOU GET, JEFFY!!! YOU DON’T DESERVE A PS3 BECAUSE YOU ARE A BAD BOY!!! Jeffy: Crying You said Jeffy a bad boy?! Mario: YES JEFFY!!! YOU ARE THE BADDEST BOY EVER!!! YouTube Police: NOW YOU’VE GONE TOO FAR!!! I’M TERMINATING THIS CHANNEL FOR GOOD!!! Mario: YOUTUBE NO!!! Logan comes out of nowhere and beats up YouTube Police Mario: OH MY GOD!!! Jeffy: BEAT HIS ASS, LOGAN!!! Logan: DON’T YOU EVER TERMINATE MY CHANNEL, OR ME AND ANGRY GRANDPA WILL BOMB YOUR HEADQUARTERS!!! YouTube Police: Crying Please don’t... my SJW feelings have never been this broken ever... Logan: THEN STOP DEMONETIZING GOOD CHANNELS LIKE SML AND STOP BRINGING SJW POLICIES INTO YOUR WEBSITE!!! Leaves YouTube Police: Crying This is the worst day ever... I’ve should’ve never turned YouTube into a left leaning corporation! Jeffy: Well maybe you should support Pewdiepie and not T-Series! YouTube Police: But T-Series got 100 million subscribers first. Mario: Punches YouTube Police Fuck you, jerk! SML Question: Have you ever gotten your channel unfairly demonetized by YouTube’s SJW policies? Category:Fanfic Category:DaddyOFive